A Kinky Revenge
by Octohoney
Summary: After another GMG win the Fairy Tail guild throws a party back at the guild. Lucy gets interested into Natsu, so Cana helps her out. The plan: Alcohol and "The Nervous Game". When Lucy takes it too far with the teasing and embarrasses Natsu in front of the guild, he decides he would have his revenge and show Lucy how real teasing goes. Will Lucy be able to withstand it?
1. The Plan

**Heyooo everyone! I'm back again with a new story.  
I'm really happy, that so many liked my first story, every follow and fav made me so happy. 3  
The only thing that made me sad, was the lack of reviews. :(**

 **Anywaaay, this story is based on a request from ObeliskX!**  
 **Thanks again for the request and some ideas and your review!**  
 **Made me really happy, sorry you had to wait so long for it!**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything, FT and all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

„We are home!"  
The one who said that was none other than one of the greatest Fairy Tail mages, Natsu Dragneel. He and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild walked into the guild hall, as they finally came back from the Grand Magic tournament.  
"Geez Natsu, no need to shout like that, also no one is here. We all just came back."  
This voice belonged to the lovely celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Even though the loud announcement did hurt her ears a bit, she couldn't deny that it felt good being back at their guild, her home with her big family. Before she could think any further she suddenly heard Gray.  
"She's right flame brain. Are you that dumb that you already forgot that the whole guild was cheering on us at the GMG? "  
"What did you say ice princess? You want to fight again?"  
Not a second later the two mages came clashing at each other, starting their common little battle.

 _*Geez, was the fighting at the GMG not enough for them? I mean sure they didn't really fight each other but they did collide a few times, so it's something, right? But it is kind of nice to see them full of energy again and it does makes you feel even more at home somehow.*_ Lucy chuckled a bit. She was happy about the fact, that this year the GMG weren't as troublesome as last year, and that they didn't get injured as badly. The blond mage looked around a bit, checking on all her teammates. _*  
Actually it seems like everyone recovered already.*_ Suddenly there was a loud noise to hear. When she turned back at the place where Natsu and Gray stood a second ago, she saw two large fists smashing the boys against the floor. Those belonged, without a doubt, to the guilds master, Makarov.

"Listen you brats, you aren't supposed to fight the moment we step into the guild. You are still recovering and I don't want to have to use the money we won for any kind of repairs you two make, understood?" As he kept his eyes on the flame and ice mage, he noticed Natsu mumble something that sounded like "Recovering? Yeah right, that's why you hit us with your fists…"  
"What was that Natsu?"  
At the question Natsu stiffed. Not only because he got caught, but also because that voice didn't belong to the master, but the redhead demon, Erza Scarlet. When he dared to look at her, he instantly started sweating. The aura around the mighty Titania was dark and, god help him, it seemed like her eyes were gleaming red.  
"Did you just disrespect our master?"  
"What? Haha no. Don't be silly. I would never do that…hehe…right Gray…Gray?"  
As Natsu turned his gaze towards his guild mate he only saw a sly smile on his lips, which pretty much said, you fucked up, boy. But before any of them two could say anything further they both felt Erzas grip on their shirts as she tugged them up on their feet again.  
"Good, because we all are family and respect and love each other, right?" With that said she slammed both guys against her armor chest.  
"Ouch!"  
"What was that?"  
"RIGHT! RIGHT!" both said in unison as they feared for their life.

This picture was so familiar that it made Lucy laugh a bit. It was nice to see everyone get along and she hoped it will stay like that for a long time, without any big changes. There was a slight cough from Makarov, before he went on again.  
"Good, now that that is cleared I would say all of you go and rest and tonight we are going to party! We earned it, as being the number one guild!" There were cheers and laughter to hear, and a "Gray your cloths!" from Juvia, followed by an embarrassed yell from the ice mage. It was going to be a nice evening, Lucy was sure of it. If she only had known what kind of outcome it would have, she would probably have stayed home then, or wouldn't she?

* * *

As soon as Lucy reached her home, she lied, or more like fell, on her bed. The soft mattress and sheets felt heavenly. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to the events that took place at the GMG. Luckily there weren't any kind of complications, well except the one time that some of the male guild mates, decided to sneak a peek at the ladies, who were sharing a nice evening in a hot spring. Luckily Erza exposed them on time, before any of the girls got out of the water. _*Damn those pervs. Who would have thought that Gray and Gajeel would also be such pervs. Well Gray okay, don't know why I'm surprised so much, I mean he does strip more than enough, I should have caught the hint by now, and Juvia was more than happy to show him what she got, unlucky for her, she didn't have a chance. But Gajeel?*_ After some seconds a wide grin appeared on her face. _*Maybe he wanted to see someone in particular? Hehe, watch out Levy, he is coming for you. Was about time, I guess.*_

Slowly the grin disappeared from the blonde's face. She doesn't remember seeing any pink hair. _*Why do I feel disappointed for not spotting Natsu anywhere? What is wrong with you Lucy? He is your best friend and you wonder why he doesn't want to see you naked? Geez…even if he was there he would probably not be there only because of me.*_ Lucy closed her eyes for a moment as a sigh escaped her mouth. _*Well I guess he really is not so interested in woman and stuff like that, I mean...Natsu is Natsu, and he is pretty childish.*_ As the tiredness finally caught up with her, she couldn't go on with her thoughts, and she fell asleep.

The next time Lucy opened her eyes it was already 7pm. _*Huh…I slept for so long? I wonder if the party already started. Who am I kidding, the party probably started the moment it got announced. Better get ready then.*_ Feeling energetic again, Lucy jumped out of her bed. The nap really refreshed her. But she needed even bigger refreshment, which was a nice shower. She would have rather went for a bath, but it would probably take her too long, so a fast shower was a better option. _*Tomorrow, my dear bath, nothing is going to separate us. We'll take our time.*_ The girl knew it was weird talking to a bathtub but it's not like anyone heard her and who cares. As she stepped out of her bathroom she went straight for her closet. _*Hmm I wonder what I should wear tonight. I mean it's not like we don't throw parties all the time, but today feels somehow special, so maybe just a bit more fancy wouldn't be so bad.*_ In that moment her eyes caught a glimpse of a red casual dress in the corner of her closet. As she reached for it she remembered how she got it.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was some time before the GMG. Her and Natsu were walking through the town shopping, well more like she was shopping and he dragged along, only whining and wondering why he had to accompany her and not stay at the guild like Happy did, the lucky cat. At least she promised him some food. Just then she saw the red dress on the other side of a window in a shop she never heard of, probably a new one. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him straight into the shop. At least there was a chair for him to sit down while she was trying the dress on.  
"Come on, hurry up Luce, I'm starving. You promised me we would go eat something soon."  
Right then the celestial mage stepped out of the cabin. She wasn't so sure about the dress at first. It was pretty casual, without sleeves, something you would wear on a sunny day, but would have to watch out on a windy day if you didn't want to show everyone what kind of panties you decided to wear on that day. The only thing that made her feel uncomfortable about the dress was the large cleavage. Before she tried the dress on, the cleavage didn't seem that big, but now you could clearly see that it was a really deep V cut, reaching almost the middle of her tummy. Before she could say anything her eyes met Natsu's and she could have sworn she saw something in them, and was his mouth slightly hanging open? Not having a chance to analyze his reaction more he suddenly got up and grabbed her shoulders.

"You look great, Luce! The red really suits you, but could we maybe go and eat something now, I'm really hungry? I'm going to wait for you outside the shop till you get ready." With that being said he turned around, after giving her his famous grin, and walked out. A sight left Lucy's mouth. She felt a bit disappointed. She wasn't sure herself what kind of reaction she was expecting from him, but she hoped it would have been more. But then again there was this little moment.  
Turning around Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. After a few moments she gave herself a determinant look and decided to buy that dress. Before leaving the store she pushed the dress into one of her other bags, so when she came out, Natsu was wondering if she actually bought the dress or not, but she felt like not telling him and just run off laughing while he chased after her, shouting something like "You are not getting away! You promised me food, I WANT MY FOOOOD!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

The blond mage let out a soft chuckle and decided that tonight it's going to be the first night for her new dress, because she didn't have an opportunity to wear it yet. The GMG came so fast and so she almost forgot about the dress. After putting on the dress she went towards her little mirror where she called Cancer to do something about her hair. Her hair got longer since the last GMG so there were many options of what kind of hairdo Cancer could make. But because it was just another Fairy Tail party, which meant her hair would probably get messed up the moment she enters the guild, they went for a loose braid, which casually hung over her shoulder. Lucy didn't feel like putting much make up on, so she just used a bit of mascara and some perfume, that was more than enough. Finally she made her way towards the guild.

* * *

A couple of meters away from the guild Lucy could already hear the party. _*Well it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail party if it wasn't that loud, haha.*_ The mage slowly pushed the door open, just to be sure that someone is not going to slam into her, and went straight for the bar. She figured that she could have a better look at everything from there and that it was more safe than sitting at one of the tables right now. Upon reaching the bar she saw some of the girls sitting there. Suddenly she heard a loud whistling.  
"Daaaamn gurl, look at you, letting your twins out a little today, huh?"  
"Cana!"  
Lucy didn't expect the first comment about her new dress to be so…perverted? Well one was sure, her face color now matched the dress color.  
"Haha I'm just kidding hun, but you do look smoking tonight."  
"She is right Lucy-chan, you look amazing. I love the dress, and the color really suits you."  
"Thank you, Levy-chan."

As her eyes went towards Juvia she saw the water mage blowing bubbles into her drink with a blushed face.  
"Love rival doesn't plan on stealing Gray-sama tonight, does she?"  
Once again the redness returned.  
"What? No! I already told you Juvia, I am not interested into Gray, geez."  
 _*So that's what has been bothering her.*_  
"I sure do hope so. Juvia will fight for Gray-sama's love! But the dress is really nice."  
 _*Talk about fast topic changes.*_

The next one who noticed her new dress was the bartender, Mirajane. She was just done serving some drinks.  
"Wow, Lucy. I love your dress. It looks really good on you. Where did you buy it? Maybe I should get myself one, too."  
"I would also like one, but probably in black if there is any."  
"Oh you are also here Erza? Thanks guys! Well you see the shop I got it from is…"  
Suddenly Lucy felt someone push against her. It seems like someone started a fight again and someone got kicked into her, but luckily not strong enough for her to fell over. As she slowly turned around she caught a glimpse of pink.

"Just you wait popsicle I'll….Lucy?"  
As their eyes met, Lucy's emotions went wild. _*What's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? My heart is pounding so hard in my chest, I just hope his sensitive hearing is not going to hear it. Wait…is he checking me out?*_  
Lucy noticed Natsu's eyes quickly roam over her body and if her eyes didn't play a trick on her, she could have sworn that he halted at her cleavage for a second.  
"So you did buy the dress, huh? Good for you Lucy."  
And there it was again, his grin, like he is the most innocent person.  
"So where was I, oh yeah…GREEEY!"

For a few more seconds Lucy looked after Natsu, before turning around to her friends with a sigh, not noticing she let one out. The feeling of disappointment was just about to return as all the girls suddenly turned into Happy, saying "He liiiiiikes you!". Speaking of the devil.  
"Hey that's my line, what is it about?"  
"Girls talk, Happy. Here go and take this fish to Charle, I think she asked for one."  
"Ohhhh thank you Mirajane! Charle! I got your fish!" And with that he flied back towards Wendy's and Charle's table. After a few chuckles and laughter the girls turned towards Lucy again.  
"You did realize he was checking you out, right? Especially that rack you got there."  
"He did?"  
"Yep and he totally liked what he saw."  
"He did?"  
"I think you should make a move on him Lucy-chan."  
"I should?"  
"Juvia thinks so, too."  
Erza just nodded in agreement, smiling.  
"But…wait a minute! Why should I? He is my best friend and, and, and I don't even know if I like him that way…"  
"Girl please, did you look at yourself at the mirror? You were clearly disappointed that he didn't make a move or maybe say something more about you appearance. And when we mentioned him liking you, you went full tomato mode."  
"I…I…"  
"See? There, again!"  
Lucy just didn't know what to say anymore, she felt somehow ashamed for having strong feelings for her best friend.  
 _*Okay first I have to cool off.*_  
"Mira could you maybe give me a drink? A cocktail I think. How about a Latin Lover?"  
"Sure, I'll be right back."  
"Ohh Lucy. A Latin Lover? But you have your own fire boy right here, wink, wink."  
"Cana please, pssshhhh."  
"Haha, yeah, yeah, soooo…what do you plan on doing now?"  
"I don't know…I mean, obviously I do have stronger feelings than just friendship towards him, but it's Natsu! I mean you know yourself how childish he is and I never ever noticed him being interested in women, let alone me."  
"Well actually Lucy, I don't think you are quite right about that."  
"What do you mean Erza?"  
"Well I did notice some affection for you coming from his side in the past. Also I think we all might be underestimating him. He is cleverer than he looks."  
"Hmm but I'm not even completely sure about my feelings towards him, not to speak of his feeling towards me. There has to be a way to find out."

All the girls started thinking silently, that is until Cana broke the silence.  
"Well what about sexual attraction?"  
"CANA!"  
"What? I mean it is a start, do you feel attracted towards him?"  
"…I might do."  
"Luuucy…"  
"Yeah fine, I do!"  
"See? Wasn't that bad right? Okay so now we have to make sure he is attracted to you, too. I pretty sure he is, but you know, just to be reaaaally sure about it."  
"And how are we supposed to do this?"  
The moment the question left Lucy's mouth, she regretted it. The grin on Cana's face told her she already had a plan.  
"Girls, it's time to play **_The Nervous Game_**!"

* * *

 **Aaaand we're done with the first chapter!  
This story is going to be shorter than my first one, probably just 2 or 3 chapters long.  
Also this is the innocent chapter, because it isn't really happening much yet.  
The next chapter will be a bit more of a...tease. ;)**

 **Thank you for reading!  
Also plssssss REVIEW! I love to read your reviews and of course I would also write back if you want me to. :)  
Much love to all my reviewers from my first story. 3**

 **If you haven't read my first story, feel free to check it out! :D It's called "The Tempting Smell"**

 **Till next time!**


	2. The Tease

**And here is the second chaper already!  
** **Pretty fast right? Because I won't be able to work on it till Monday again, I thought I should share a bit more with you, before I go.  
** **Also the first champter felt a bit...how would you say it? Like not much happened?  
So I decided to share a bit more juicy chapter with you today. ;)  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _*Oh god what did I get myself into?*_  
Lucy didn't know what to do. She was familiar with "The Nervous Game", but only from hearing about it at a sleepover with the girls. Obviously the story came from Cana, but it seemed like everyone knew about that game already. In Cana's story she went straight for the other player's crotch, so we can assume she won. Oh, if you don't know about "The Nervous Game", this is how it goes.

You can play it either just with one person or with a few, it doesn't really matter. But the possibility that something…ahem sexual… might happen when there are only two people is higher than when you play in a group, but that way was definitely funnier and more entertaining.  
You can approach the game differently, the best way is to spin a bottle. The person on who the bottle end shows can decide which two other players she would like to see playing the game. Basically the goal of the game was to touch the other player in a way that makes them nervous. First it starts innocent, like touching their hand but the longer it goes it could end the way Cana's story did. You start at their head and move down the rest of their body, asking "are you nervous, yet". You stop when the other person says yes.  
After the first player is done, it's the second players turn to make the first one nervous. The winner of the game is the player, who didn't need as many moves as the other one to make them nervous.  
For example if Player A gets when Player B is touching his shoulders, but Player B gets nervous at the point where player A is touching his thighs, then the winner would be Player B, because he lasted longer.

Lucy couldn't figure out how she'll be able to survive this game. The plan was simple. Just wait for the bottle to spin on of the girls, so they can chose Lucy and Natsu to play the game. It was too late to say no, because Cana already gathered everyone to sit in a circle who wanted to play. Some of the people knew about the game and some didn't. You could see that Cana was pretty excited and couldn't stop smirking.

Lucy's gaze shifted toward Natsu who was sitting across from her. He looked pretty excited about the game, probably because he didn't know about its rules, yet.  
 _*What am I supposed to do? I can't do this to Natsu. He is just so innocent, what if I scare him for life and he never tries to approach me, or even worse, any woman in his life again? Or what if I have to watch some other girl play the game with him? I shouldn't be playing this stupid game.*_ Just as Lucy was about to stand up and walk away she felt arms hold her on both sides, not letting her get up.  
The celestial mage sighed. She was sitting between Cana and Levy, who obviously sat next to her so they could prevent her from running away.

She turned her head towards Cana and whispered, so no one could hear it.  
"Cana I can't do this. I am already so nervous, without doing anything yet. How am I supposed to approach him if I can't even move my legs right now?"  
Cana didn't wait long with her answer. But her answer weren't encouraging words, like Lucy expected them to be, but a glass with a liquid substance in it.  
"Drink."  
The blond girl looked confused. First she looked at Cana and then back to the drink in her hands. As she rose the glass to her mouth the scent of alcohol hit her.  
 _*Ugh…this smells pretty strong.*_ But she did understand what Cana's idea was. If Lucy gets drunk she would probably relax and not be as stiff, which would be a big help. The girl's eyes wandered one more time toward the fire mage, who was talking to Elfman right now about being a man, and then back to her drink, just to confirm her decision.  
 _*Well, here I go.*_

Cana and the other girls were pretty surprised at how fast Lucy emptied her drink. When she finished she coughed a bit and grimaced.  
"Yuck…"  
"Haha, oh Lucy."  
"Mira could you bring me another one of these, please?"  
The celestial mage knew she needed more than one drink to be able to do what she was about to do.  
"Sure, Lucy."  
"Easy there girl, can you handle the alcohol?"  
"Oh shush Cana. It was your idea, so we are doing this now."  
"Haha okay, but don't overdo it, we don't want the poor Natsu to lose his virginity in the middle of the guild hall, in front of all the people now, do we?"  
Lucy didn't have enough time to replay to Cana's comment, as the magic card mage turned toward the assembled circle and started speaking.  
"Okay guys, here is the thing. This is your last chance to step out of the game. After explaining the rules, there is no going back."  
She waited for a few moments and when it seemed that no one was bulging she went on.  
"Okay this are rules…"

After explaining the rules you could clearly see who already knew about the game and who was new to it. The ones who were familiar to the game were grinning or smirking, and the ones who were new to it had all kinds of red shades on their faces. And then there was Natsu. It was pretty hard to tell if he knew about the game or not, because he looked pretty excited. You couldn't really tell if he knew about the game and was excited because of it, or if he just didn't get the purpose of the game.

Well it seems like it was the second one. Because after a few turns, you could clearly see a light shade of pink on his cheeks.  
 _*I guess he didn't expect it to be this kind of game, hehe.*_  
Lucy was chuckling. Clearly the effect of the alcohol got to her. She was feeling so much more relaxed and like she overcame all her inhibitions.  
 _*Can't wait for my turn. Haha, oh my…did I just say that?*_  
The celestial mage was clearly having fun. Not only because she will get the opportunity to feel the dragon slayer's body soon, but also because some of the girls also had to suffer through the game.  
 _*Hehe, serves you right.*_

Till now she saw Juvia melting into a puddle when Gray took her hand, which wasn't really suprising, Cana assaulting Laxus, who clearly didn't expect that, which made him jump back a little, resulting into him hitting his head against a table and blacking out for a bit (also probably because of all the booze), Levy fainting as Gajeel slid his hand from her cheek towards her neck, and Erza scaring the shit out of Elfman, because her touches weren't that gentle, and when it should have been the other way round, he didn't dare to touch her, afraid of losing one of his hands.  
 _*I wonder who's the man now, hehe.*_

Lucy didn't get a chance yet, because the girls gave her a bit more time, so she can get ready.  
 _*I guess it's time to join the game.*_  
The mage tugged slowly at Cana's shirt, making sure that she understood that she was ready to play. Grinning Cana gave some kind of a signal to the other girls, so they knew what had to be done.  
The next time the bottle spun, it showed at the devil herself, Cana.  
"Hehe, for this round I chose Natsu and Lucy."  
You could hear some "uuuuhh"s and "ooohh"s coming from the circle. Pretty much everyone was at least tipsy by now. Natsu on the other hand just looked confused.  
 _*Guess he didn't expect to play the game with me, hehe.*_  
"What? Lucy and me? There is no way we would do something like that, we are best buddies, ain't that right Luce?"  
"Oh is the mighty dragon slayer scared to lose? Huh, maybe I am the braver one in our team."  
And again you could hear some "uuuhh"s and "oooh"s. This was definitely not the answer Natsu expected. His eyes wided at that comment. Maybe if he didn't drink so much already, he would have thought a bit more before saying the next thing.  
"Me? Scared? Bring it on!"  
The fire mage was sure of his victory, unfortunately for him, he didn't see the small smirk on Lucy's face.  
 _*Right where I wanted you, Dragneel.*_  
"Well okay then."

Slowly Lucy made her way over to Natsu, crawling on all fours. One of the reasons was that she probably wouldn't be able to walk straight anymore at this point, and the other reason was because she felt like it and hoped that she looked as sexy as she felt. And she definitely did. Her bending over resulted in her chest almost spilling out of her dress, and her behind being barely covered. You could hear some sharp breath intakes from the sides and it seemed like Natsu wasn't that unaffected either. Lucy clearly saw him gulp. She chuckled inwardly.  
 _*Well either he is gulping because he is already nervous, or because there is already more than enough of saliva in his mouth, watering at the sight before him, which is me. Either way, I like both reasons.*_  
When she finally reached him, he sat in front of him and touched his hand.  
"Are you nervous, yet?"  
"No."  
 _*Hmm playing tough, are we? Fine with me.*_  
Slowly Lucy slid her hand up his arm, towards his face. His eyes were strongly focused on her face. He was trying not to look at something else, a bit lower than her face. As she caressed his face, she lightly slid a finger over his lips, barely seen by the people sitting around them, but Natsu did feel it. Unconsciously his eyes slid to her plump lips. Even without a lipstick they look so red and you just wanted to dip into them.  
 _*Whoa Natsu, what's wrong with you? Focus on her eyes, you can't let her win this game!*_  
His eyes switched back to hers as fast as they left them, but it didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.  
"Are you nervous, yet?"  
Her voice started to sound different, more seductive. Natsu wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or if it she just drunk too much. He definitely could smell a faint scent of alcohol coming from her.  
 _*That would explain her behavior, but damn...*_  
"No."  
The moment he saw Lucy smirk, he knew he couldn't win the game.

He had two options. Either he keeps saying no, which would only lead to a more and worse torture until who knows what happens, or he says yes and loses the game, and there is no way he was going to let Lucy win.  
His thought were cut short as he felt Lucy's both hands slide down his toned stomach. He just had to wear this fuckin' west all the time, leaving his chest exposed.  
 _*Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I have to wear this west today, again? Or more like why did I even join this game? This is getting dangerous. I didn't expect Lucy to be so…*_  
Again he was tore out of his thought as he looked at her face. Lucy was actually biting her lower lip focusing her eyes on every ab muscle her fingers slid over. Her eyes just came back to his face after she heard a sharp intake of air in front of her. She only gave him a sly smile and asked the question, which he didn't want to hear at all.  
"Are you nervous, yet?  
He couldn't take it anymore. But he couldn't quit either. He had to be strong. _*Focus, Natsu! Focus!*_  
"N-No.."  
 _*Shit that didn't sound so convincing like I hoped it would. Fuck…I think she noticed.*_

And sure she did. Lucy was enjoying herself way too much. She didn't really care about the rest of the guild members, who were sitting around and watching them, probably kind of turned on themselves.  
Just to check the situation, she looked behind herself and saw that pretty much everyone had a red face, some guys had nose bleeding, and did she even see some tents in few pants? The only person, who wasn't that affected by the show was Cana. She was giving Lucy a thumbs up and grinned. This time Lucy grinned back, not feeling ashamed anymore. Finally she turned back to Natsu.  
"So where were we? Oh right."

This time she was sure to make him surrender, even though she didn't want it to end so soon, but you know a woman gotta do, what a woman gotta do. And right now it was to make this dragon slayer suffer a bit more. She lifted her hands of Natsu's stomach and put them on his knees. The fact that the fire mage was sitting cross-legged made this even easier. She shifted a bit before slowly sliding her hands up, toward the dragon slayer's crotch. And she made sure to tease him even more, by leaning forward, so that he had a perfect view on her breasts. No one understood how they didn't pop out yet.  
 _*What the hell is this dress? How does it still hold those two…giant…NO Natsu! Focus! Focus! Focus!*_  
It wasn't helping. The only thing he could focus on was her large chest and her fingers sliding painfully slowly toward his private parts. And that's when he felt it. He was starting to get a boner.  
 _*Shit. Shit! SHIT!*_

The next thing he felt was Lucy whispering against his ear.  
"Are you nervous…yet?"  
At the end of the question, she made sure to give his ear a little lick. And that was his doom. There was no way he could deny it anymore. He couldn't deny that she was turning him on so badly and that there was no way he would be able to stop his hardening member. He had to do something fast, before things escalated.  
"OKAY! YES, YES I AM!"  
The confession made everyone jump out of their trance-like state. Natsu lightly pushed Lucy off of him, stood up and turned towards the guild door to leave after saying "This game is stupid!".  
Before he could leave the guild he heard Lucy shout after him.  
"So I beat you and now you are running away with a raging hard on? I guess I made the mighty dragon bent down to me. "

You could hear everyone start laughing. It was probably still the alcohol talking, but Natsu did feel a bit humiliated. He could only pray that most of the guild mates would forget it by tomorrow.  
 _*Oh you want to play with fire Lucy? Fine, then we will play. Just you wait and we will see who'll bent in front of whom the next time.*_  
With those thoughts, a smirk on his lips, and a plan on his mind, he left the guild.

Suddenly Lucy felt a cold shiver run down her back.  
 _*Oh, oh…maybe I overdid it…ups?*_  
Lucy was still tipsy enough not to care so much about the consequences. She rather went back to her girls to chat, laugh, drink and dance a bit more. _*I don't remember when it was the last time I had so much fun.*_  
Too bad she didn't know that she underestimated Natsu, who was all fired up now.

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLSS!**

 **There you have the second chapter, I hope it was a bit more interesting than the first one.  
Seems like it's gonna be three chapters then.  
And in the next chapter the kinky revenge is starting. ;)**

For the first chapter I got 2 reviews but 24 follows and 6 favs, which made me happy, because I thought the chapter might seem a bit lame.  
BUT I'm still hoping for a bit more reviews.

 **You guys don't know how happy a review can make you.  
I mean if I'm able to write a whole chapter for you guys, I guess it can't be so hard to write a small review for me now can it? :D  
Even if they are only 2 words, I really appreciate it! 3**

Sooo till next time huns!


	3. The Revenge (Part 1)

**Hey guuuys!  
** **First things first. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for your reviews!  
** **It made me so happy to see so many people comment on my work.  
My first Chapter got only 2 reviews, but my second got a total of 9 reviews!  
Okay some people might be like "Oh that are not so many reviews!" but for me those are a lot of reviews and I love each of them, from the ones that consist only out of three word to the ones who actually took their time and wrote a few scentences, no matter if negativ or positiv, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
It made me so happy ~~ 3**

 **Okay and now the bad news.**  
 **I really thought this is going to be my last chapter, buuuut somehow I ended up splitting the chapter again, because it got too long.  
And unfortunatley the real lemon will start the next chapter. So please don't hate me for it .**  
 **But in this chapter you will be able to get an idea how the revenge is going to look like, so it's something I guess. .**

 **WARNING! This and the next chapter will include slight bondage and SM elements. So if you think you will not be able to handle it OR you don't feel like reading, then feel free to not continue.**  
 **Let me put it this way, the BDSM is lighter than the one in Fifty Shades of Grey, if that helps...at least in my opinion. x.x**

 **Anyway! Enough of talking! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

„Oh god, can't you just shut up? Stupid birds."  
Lucy Heartfilia had a hard time getting up this morning. She had a massive headache and the chirping birds outside her window didn't help her. Even the sun was bothering her. It was like it shone so bright, just to annoy her and get her out of the bed. After realizing there is no point in trying to fall asleep again, the celestial mage tried to get up. First thing she noticed was that she was still in the dress from yesterday. When she looked at herself in the mirror she realized that her mascara was now decorating the skin under her eyes. _*  
Oh man…I look like shit. How did I even get back to my apartment?*_

A shocked expression formed on her face when she realized that she actually didn't know anymore how she got to her bed, and unfortunately that was not the only thing she didn't remember. When she tried to think back to the evening, she realized that there were memorie gaps that needed to be filled. The mage finally let out a sigh.  
 _*I guess that's what you call a mental blank. Never thought it would happen to me though.*_

The first thing Lucy did was going into her kitchen to use her coffee maker. She wasn't really a big fan of coffee but she figured out that this might be just what she needed right now. The coffee maker was an old model so it wasn't really fast at making some.  
 _*This will take a while, might as well take shower.*_  
With that said the celestial mage went towards her bathroom. First she got rid of the wrinkled dress and her underwear, and then she stepped into the shower, to wash away the pain from her hangover. While she was shampooing her hair she started to think back to the party.

She clearly remembers talking to the girls about Natsu.  
 _*And what happened then?*_  
Suddenly a gasp escaped her mouth. _*The Nervous Game…*_ She started to scrub her head faster, hoping that it will somehow help her remember what exactly happened. _*Okay so I remember that I had couple of drinks…explains the hangover...and then there were a few funny moments. But did I also play the game with someone?*_  
It took her a few minutes to remember and when she did, she immediatley opened her eyes, which was a bad idea. By doing this she got some of the shampoo in her eyes.  
 _*Ouch, ouch, ouch…damn it Lucy, dumb move.*_  
After washing her eyes and calming down a bit she tried to get back to her previous thoughts.  
 _*Okay I remember there was something with Natsu…but I don't really remember what I did. Did something happen? Hmmm…oh…oh no.*_  
That was the moment when the scene of an angry Natsu walking out of the guild hit her. After thinking about it for a few more minutes, she still couldn't figure out why he was mad, and if she was the cause of it, but she did know that she had to find out more about the evening and talk to Natsu.

While stepping out of the shower Lucy almost slipped and fell over. Luckily for her she managed to grab onto the sink before it happened.  
 _*I have a feeling that today is not going to be my day…*_  
After drying her hair the celestial mage went towards her wardrobe.  
 _*Hmm what to wear, what to wear? How about this? Dark blue lacy underwear paired up with a navy colored skirt and a white, navy blue striped top? Yep, sounds right.*  
_ Not wanting anyone to burst into her room while she is changing, Lucy put her cloths on as fast as possible and sat in front of her mirror to do her hair. She felt like doing it on her own this time, no need for Cancer. It was kind of odd that Natsu didn't already show up like he usually does.  
 _*Guess I actually might be the cause for him running away yesterday.*_

After pulling her hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon she reached for her coffee.  
 _*Well the smell isn't that bad so maybe it won't taste that bad either.*_  
Despite the smell Lucy didn't like the taste of cofee, but it did help her to feel better.  
"Okay time to visit the guild!"  
Before leaving the apartment she summoned Plu to accompany her while the rest of her keys dangled from her hip. 

* * *

The first thing Lucy did when she walked into the guild was to look after a certain pink haired boy. In vain. Natsu was nowhere to be found.  
 _*Huh…that's odd.*_  
"Hey Lucy, feeling any better today?"  
"Oh hey Mira, yeah I actually am. Could you maybe bring me a milkshake?"  
"Sure, what flavor?"  
"The usual, strawberry."  
"Okay I'm right at it."  
"Thanks, Mira."  
"Well look who we have here, if it isn't our little minx?"  
"Good morning, Ca…wait, what do you mean by minx?"  
"Oh don't you remember the yesterday's events?"  
"Actually no, no I don't."  
"Ohh too bad, you might want to listen to the story then, hehe."  
"Here's your milkshake, Lucy."  
"Thanks, Mira. What story?"  
"Just sit back, drink your milkshake and enjoy the story of Lucy the little minx."

By the time Cana finished talking about the party, Lucy's mouth was hanging. She just couldn't believe her.  
"No way I did that!"  
"Yes way. Who knew little Lucy had it into her?"  
"Oh god what am I supposed to do now? Also where are the other girls?"  
"Well I guess they are also hungover. Even though I did see Levy leave the guild with Gajeel, sooo who knows."  
Lucy could tell by Cana's expression what she was implying.  
 _*Huh that would actually be nice if it was true. Good for you, Levy.*_  
Apart from her dilemma the celestial mage was actually pretty happy for her friend.  
"So what am I supposed to do now?"  
"Well I don't really know Lucy, but Natsu did seem pissed off yesterday, so maybe apologizing as fast as possible would be the best idea."  
"Yeah, you might be right."  
"And by apologizing I mean…" At this point Cana was making noises which sounded like a creaking bed and her hand gestures implied the same."  
"Geez Cana, stop it!"  
"And there you go again, getting red just like last night, haha."  
"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll wait at the guild till Natsu arrives. So what else happened yesterday at the party?"  
"Well…"

* * *

It was 9pm and Natsu still didn't show up. At this point Lucy was already on her way back to her apartment.  
 _*I can't believe he didn't show up today. Even less that Cana actually made Laxus beg for mercy, because he couldn't keep up with her, geez…*_

Before opening the door to her apartment Lucy hesitated a bit.  
 _*What if he is in there and super pissed right now?*_  
She gulped and tried to suppress her fear. The blonde mage quickly opened the door and turned the lights on.  
"Natsu?"  
There was no answer and the boy was also nowhere to be seen.  
"Guess I was overthinking stuff again. Maybe it's time for my relaxing bath. I hope it will help me to come up with some idea that'll help me with this whole situation."

Lucy entered her bathroom and closed the door behind her. She started undressing. First her top, then her bra and then her skirt. Before she got rid of her panties, she noticed that she forgot to bring a towel with her. Deciding that it'd be better to fetch the towel now than after the bath she opened the door and stepped outside. That was a mistake.

"Weird, when did I turn off the lights?"  
Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth. The other hand had was holding her strongly, giving her not much space to wriggle or free her hands, which were trapped. The only limbs she could move were her legs. Lucy panicked, not knowing who was behind her. She tried to scream and struggle free by kicking the person behind her. That was the second mistake she made.

A soft thud was heard as Lucy was pushed on her bed with the stranger behind her. She couldn't move her hands again because the person trapped her by sitting on her, each leg on her sides.  
Suddenly she felt a hot breath brush her cheek. She tried to see who it was but the intruder wouldn't let her. Finally the person spoke.  
"Hey Luce."  
"…NATSU? What the hell are you doing here? Or more like what the hell are you doing to me? Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
"Nope. I decided that you will receive your punishment today."  
"Punishment? For what?"  
All of a sudden Natsu shifted so he could turn Lucy around to face him, now lying on her back.  
"Well for the things you did to me yesterday, silly."  
"N-Natsu listen to me…"  
Before she could go on she noticed his eyes focusing on something else. Following his gaze made her realize, that she was still naked, aside from the panties.  
"Kyaa!"  
Luckily Natsu didn't pay much attention to her arms at the moment so she actually managed to slip them out of his grasp and cover her breasts with it, turning red once more. That's when she heard a low chuckle.  
"Lucy, please. It's not like I'm seeing you naked for the first time. Also it's only fair after what you did to me on the party."  
"Natsu listen…"  
"Ah ah ah, Lucy. No talking anymore, you don't want to spoil the fun for us now do you? Here comes your first punishment."  
"Wha…"  
Lucy's eyes winded at the sight before her.  
"Is that..? Natsu, wait! Don't!"  
Right before her eyes was a dragon slayer, sitting on top of her, holding a ball, that was attached on a leather strap. Yep, that was definitely a so called ball gag.  
 _*Where the fuck did he get that from?*_  
"Now be a good girl and open up your mouth wide."  
The only response Natsu got was Lucy shaking her head, pressing her lips together.  
"Oh come on Lucy, you don't want me to do it the rough way now, do you?"  
At this point Lucy was actually not able to read Natsu. She thought she knew every side of him, but this one was kind of new.  
 _*Is he actually pouting? How can he act so innocent right now, while saying and demanding such things from me?*_  
"Well I guess you want it the rough way then."

Suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on the salmon haired boy's face. Before Lucy could understand what he meant, she felt him pinch her left nipple, which made her gasp and let out a little scream. Natsu was quick to exploit the situation, pushing the ball gag into her mouth and lifting her head so he could clip it behind. The only sounds escaping from Lucy's mouth now were muffled screams and shouting. Natsu could swear she was trying to curse at him but who knows.

"Now that your pretty little mouth is sealed, let's move on to your limbs."  
 _*My limbs? What does he mean?*_  
Soon enough she found the answer to her question. While keeping her at place with his legs and hips, Natsu awkwardly tried to reach for something under the bed.  
 _*Where the fuck did he get those ropes from? I didn't see any ropes at my place earlier today.*_  
Even though Lucy tried everything she could to free herself from Natsu, she was overpowered and in the end he managed to pin every limb to a corner of the bed.

"Puh, that was some work I have to say. Good job, Lucy. You are getting much stronger."  
And again the only thing escaping her mouth were muffled shouts, but going by her angry face he could guess that the words she wanted to throw at him weren't so nice.  
 _*What the actual fuck, Natsu? Let me go IMMEDIATLEY!*_  
"Geez, Lucy. No need to be so angry. After all this is just the payback. So you have no right to complain about it."  
 _*No right? NO RIGHT? I didn't fucking bind you to a bed while being almost completeley naked. You can't compare this things!*_  
Unlucky for her, he still couldn't understand what she wanted to say, but even if he did, who know if he would listen to her.

"Okay one last thing and then we can start."  
 _*Why the hell is he grinning like that? Doesn't he understand what he's doing? This is no game. I swear Natsu I…*_  
Suddenly Lucy felt a buzz at her lower region which made her see stars for a second, while a small moan escaped her lips.

Natsu was definitely able to tell a moan and shouting apart, and this was most certainly a moan.  
 _*Good. It's time to make you feel what I felt yesterday. It's payback time.*_

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE 3_**

 ** _So this is the end of the third chapter, and I really hope the next chapter is going to be the last one. xD  
The only thing I can guarantee is that the next chapter is going to be a full lemon one._**

 ** _I always think that I will be able to finish the story with the next chapter but in the end I always write more than I think I would.  
I don't want to rush the story for you guys, I want you to enjoy it. ^^_**

 ** _If you have any questions or requests or anything, feel free to ask me in your review. ^^_**

 ** _I will also repeat once more, that this story is based on a request!_**

 ** _Thanks for taking your time to read my work and for your follows/favs/reviews! 3_**


	4. The Revenge (Part 2)

**Heey guys! It's me again!  
First of all thank you for your reviews, once more! 3 And for your follows and favs, too of course! :D**

 **Okay two thing:**

 **The first one:**  
 **Remember when I said this is going to be the final chapter? Yeaah...about that. Seems like I lied.**

 **BUT don't worry, because now we get to the second thing:**  
 **I actually finished the story just now, and I can GUARANTEE this time, that after this chapter there are going to be two more.**  
 **And they are all lemon chapters, so it's something right?**

 **Okay now I either have the opportunity to release all chapters at once, ooor to wait a bit before doing it. :P**  
 **I know that's mean, but you know. c:**

 **Anyway enjoy the first official lemon chapter!**

* * *

Lucy tried to lift up her head to see what Natsu just did to her. She saw him holding a small egg looking vibrator in his hand, closely to her clit. She quickly looked at him but the expression she saw was not one she liked.  
 _*Oh no…I have a bad feeling.*_  
Just as this thoughts left her mind the blonde mage saw her best friend, after this probably her ex-best friend, pull out two more, exact same looking vibrators, and duct tape.  
 _*Yep, definitely a bad feeling.*_  
Lucy could only watch as Natsu attached one of the little vibrators on each of her nipples and one on her clit.

"Okay now that we are all set up, we can play 'The Nervous Game', but with my rules."  
 _*Huh?*_  
Seeing Lucy's face, he figured that he should give her a bit more information.  
"Well after you humiliated me yesterday in front of the guild I decided I should do the same to you, only in private and a bit harder. Also I want you to experience all the feelings I went through, like the desire to give in and take you right then and there, to show you who the one in charge is."  
Those kind of words had definitely an effect on Lucy. A faint blush was starting to show on her face.  
 _*I didn't realize my actions had so much impact on him and that he wanted to do….that to me. And why does it turn me on when he talks like that?*_

Not paying much attention to Lucy the fire mage went on.  
"And this is how it goes. I will play 'The Nervous Game' with you the same way you did with me yesterday, only if I notice that you are actually lying or denying some stuff, I will click on this switch here."  
At this Lucy's gaze shifted to the little remote in Natsu's right hand.  
"This device will allow me to turn all three of the vibrators on at the same time. Now you are probably wondering if there is a way to win this game, right? Well here are the rules. If you managed to not get nervous through the whole game, where I touch every inch of your body, you win and are free to go, sounds fair right?"  
Lucy only gave him a hesitant nod, fearing he would use the device.

"And I win if you do actually get nervous or, what would be even more pleasing, if you surrender to me. If that happens, I'm going to take my price. Now, shall we start?"  
 _*There is no way I can do this! I can't believe him. I mean this is Natsu! He can't be serious right? He must be joking. But then again…*_  
Lucy decided to shake her head, trying to signalize him that there is no way she is okay with this game.  
"Too bad. Wrong answer, Luce."  
Lucy watched in horror as Natsu switched on the vibrators. Soon loud moans escaped Lucy's throat, while she tried to struggle her hands and legs free. Moments later Natsu turned the devices off, but was that really what Lucy wanted?  
 _*Wait, what am I thinking?*_

"Now then, let's start."  
While Natsu was sitting next to her on the bed, he slowly started to trace his free hand alongside her left arm.  
"Are you nervous, yet?"  
 _*Of course I'm nervous, you idiot! Who wouldn't be in this situation.*_  
Deciding the best thing right now is to play along, Lucy shook her head. Natsu continued to trace his hand along her neck, towards her cheek. When he reached her lips, he traced a finger over them, picking a bit of Lucy's saliva that escaped her mouth and trace the finger back over her upper lip.  
 _*Those lips, how I wanted to ravage them yesterday.*_  
"Are you nervous, yet?"  
Lucy clearly was starting to get affected by his fingers. The way he traced them over her lips made her wanting to suck on them.  
 _*Wait what? What is wrong with me? Concentrate!*_  
Despite the small blush staining her cheeks, Lucy shook her head. For a second she thought she fucked up, as she saw Natsu's lips twitch, but lucky for her, he just went on.

This time he ever so slowly brushed his fingers over her neck, her collarbone, towards her enormous chest.  
 _*Damn, this is starting to affect me, too. This was not part of the plan.*_  
Natsu had a hard time to focus on what he was doing. Then he notice that Lucy's breathing started to change. It got faster with shorter breath intakes.  
 _*Good. That means this is also affecting her.*_  
The smirk returned on Natsu's face, knowing that this time, when he asks her the question, something is definitely going to happen.  
"Are you nervous, yet?"  
 _*Fuck. I know, that he knows I am. And I can't do anything about it. Either I say yes, which counts as surrendering and who knows what will happen to me then, or I lie and say no, which leads to him turning the switch on….Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to surrender…No, no, no, not like this. I will not give in so easily.*_

Natsu sensed her hesitation but he waited. Finally Lucy to shook her head, denying that she was nervous.  
"I don't believe you Lucy, time for your punishment."  
Before Lucy could do anything about it she already felt the vibrators turn on. The vibrating sensation came back once more. The stimulation was so big Lucy couldn't focus on anything else. She was sure she will come undone soon enough. And just when she forgot about her surroundings the vibrators stopped. The celestial mage wanted to glare at the dragon slayer but she was too exhausted to even lift up her head. Small sweat droplets started to form on her forehead and there was saliva sliding down her chin.

Lucy noticed that Natsu wasn't making his next move. Wondering what might be the cause she tried her best to look at him. Her eyes winded once more as she was met with the sight of the salmon haired boy, slightly panting, while stroking himself.  
 _*Oh my god…he is...huge.*_  
Lucy couldn't believe that she never noticed how big her friend actually was. But to be fair she never really looked at his crotch, well maybe sometimes, and him wearing baggy pants all the time didn't help her either.

Finally she managed to tear her eyes away from the massive member and look at his face. Natsu was roaming with his eyes all over her glistering body and when he finally met her eyes he stopped for a second. He smirked at her and let go of his member. Just then Lucy realized, that she was holding her breath in, being taken away by the erotic show in front of her.

"Like what you see, Luce?"  
The blonde mage shyly turned her head away from the dragon slayer, not being able anymore to look at him, because she knew, that he already saw through her. And damn was she right. The smirk on his face only grew.  
 _*Well technically she is disobeying me again, so I might as flip the switch again, but on the other hand I don't want her to have too much fun, I mean this should be her punishment, right? But maybe I could amuse myself a bit more.*_  
"Good job, Luce. You managed to get through the first stage."  
 _*First stage? What does he mean by that?*_  
Lucy only gave a confused look to Natsu, clearly trying to avoid looking at his hard member. Suddenly the bed shifted, as Natsu decided to sit on top of Lucy, or more like hover above her, legs and hand on each side of her.

Lucy wasn't able to lie to herself anymore. She was definitely turned on by now and when she felt his member resting on her stomach, just above her private parts, her already wet panties became even wetter.  
 _*It feels so hot and it's twitching. God…Natsu…why are you doing this to me?*_

Natsu was sure he would win this game. Either that or he would lose his self-control. He sure did hope for Lucy too surrender to him though, because he didn't want to be the one to give in again.  
 _*I have to show her who is in need of whom here. She has to learn her lesson so that something like yesterday doesn't happen again. I sure do hope she is going to give in quickly, because I can't say how long I will be able to resist her. Damn it, this was not the part of the plan at all. God Lucy, what are you doing to me?*_  
Focusing once more on his task, Natsu looked her in the eyes.  
"So shall we go on?"  
The celestial mage didn't dare to shake her head again, fearing this would make him turn on the vibrators again, and she didn't know how much longer she will be able to resist, before she breaks down and begs him to fuck her brain out. She was Lucy Heartfilia damn it, not some common slut. She had dignity, at least that's what she thought.  
 _*I guess it's the best to go on with the game. I can't surrender yet.*_

Seeing his best friend nod he was more than pleased, especially because the rules will change now slightly. Lucy closed her eyes, expecting his hand to trace toward her chest next, but instead of his fingers, she felt something wet. Opening her eyes she only saw pink hair in front of her.  
 _*Is he using his tongue? Oh god…*_  
This was getting too much for the poor girl. She closed her eyes once more, trying to think about something else, so she wouldn't have to focus on his tongue and that it was sliding over her right breast towards her nipple. Just as she expected him to lick over it, she heard a small grumble. Daring to sneak a peek she noticed Natsu sitting upright once more, looking a bit irritated. First she didn't get what was bothering him but when she looked at her right breast she understood. Her nipple was still hidden under the little egg vibrator.

 _*Guess he is having a dilemma right now. Serves you right, ha!*_  
Unfortunately for the fire mage, the girl was right. Either he stops his actions, because the vibrator is in his way, and he needs it for her punishment, or he takes it off so he could have more fun teasing her. When he looked back at her face, he realized that she knew what he was thinking.  
 _*Is she actually amused about this?...Fuck it, she has two more on her anyway.*_  
And with that Natsu ripped the tape with the vibrator off of her right breast, causing her to let out a muffled scream at the sudden pull. What Lucy did not understand was that she actually felt pleasure with the pain.

Natsu didn't leave her much time to think about it, as he leached himself onto her nipple, licking, sucking and nibbling it. Not only that but she also felt something frantically poking hard against her entrance through her soaking panties.  
 _*Oh my god, is Natsu actually trying to fuck me?*_  
And sure he was. At this point Natsu was desperate to bury his aching member into her cavern. The noises she was making, the taste of her breast and her nipple, the wet fabric stroking at his dick with every thrust, it all was making him lose control. But he still didn't want to be the first one to give up.  
 _*God damn it, Luce. How the fuck are you the one tempting me again, even though I am the one in charge right now?*_

Lucy was losing it.  
 _*How can his mouth feel better than the vibrator, where did he learn those things? Stay…strong…Lucy..*_  
And then she heard the question.  
"Are you nervous yet, Lucy?"  
The question came out in pants. Obviously he was too occupied devouring her breast and getting excited himself. The celestial mage furiously shook her head. She wasn't able to think straight anymore, the only thing she knew was that she had to shake her head and not give in.  
 _*Too bad…for you, Luce.*_  
With a pop he released her nipple and grabbed the device, turning the vibrators on. He watched as Lucy's body started to shake again, the pleasure flowing through her. He knew he wasn't able to wait much longer. Unconsciously Natsu started stroking his member again. He was so close. That's when he got an idea.

 _*Oh god I'm about to cum. I'm…I'm…cu-*_  
Suddenly the vibrations stopped. Lucy's head shot up, giving Natsu a confused and angry look with a deperate, muffled scream.  
"Ts, ts, ts Lucy. You didn't think I would let you come so easily, now did you?"  
The celestial mage started to thrash around furiously once more.  
 _*How dare he? How can he do this to me? I need the release so badly.*_  
Small tears escaped her eyes because of how big her frustration was. That's when she felt a warm hand wipe them away.  
"Aw Luce, there is no need for you to cry. The only thing you have to do is to give in to me, and I will make you orgasm so much that you won't be able to walk properly the next day."

By now Lucy was completely sure that Natsu wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was.  
 _*How was he able to hide this sadistic side of his for so long?*_  
The blonde girl was desperate to cum, but she didn't want to give up, seeing how much fun he had teasing her like that, or rather she didn't want to admit to herself, that she would love it if he would fuck her the way he pleased.

Slowly Lucy shook her head, not sure if that was the right decision.  
 _*Damn, she is hard to break. But this game is over, Luce.*_  
Again he switched the vibrators on, waiting a bit till he turned them off, denying her orgasm once more. He repeated this action until he himself wasn't able to take it anymore.

Turning the vibrators of he asked her one last time, hoping she would finally surrender to him, because he was sure that his dick will burst any seconds now. He couldn't take the erotic sight and torture in front of him anymore.  
"Lucy, are you willing to surrender to me? I will let you cum and after that I will fuck you till tomorrow if needed. You won't be able to walk and you will learn your place and succumb to me. I will give you great pleasure. The only thing you have to do is beg me for release!"

Lucy was done. She knew she shouldn't give in, but she needed it. She wanted that big juicy dick to slam inside her and take her every way he liked. The celestial mage wasn't able to think straight anymore and who the fuck cares anyway.  
Natsu stopped breathing when he realized that Lucy was finally nodding her head. The look in her eyes was pure lust and desperation. Her cheeks were red, the saliva was leaking out of her mouth and her whole body was glistering, covered in sweat. She looked mesmerizing. But only the nodding wasn't enough for the dragon slayer.

Natsu bent forward, reaching for the lock of the ball gag and unclipped it. The moment the ball left Lucy's mouth he heard her shout the words, which were music to his ears.  
"Please Natsu, I beg you, let me cum! Please let me cum and I will do whatever you want! I shouldn't have done the things I did to you yesterday. You have every right to punish and use me! Just please let me cum!"  
Natsu clearly felt a weight being lifted of his heart and a devilish smirk appeared on his face.  
"Good girl. Now cum! Cum for me Lucy!"  
Finally he flipped the switch on while stroking himself, ready to cum.  
Lucy was coming undone.  
 _*H-Here it comes.*_  
"I-I'M CUMMIIING!"  
The orgasm hit her hard, like an explosion. She could feel the pleasure going through her whole body and her sight going completely white. Natsu watched as the pleasure made Lucy thrash around under him, her mouth wide open, like wanting to let out a silent scream, while her eyes rolled back. This was all he needed to get pushed over the edge, drowning in his own pleasure. He didn't expect it to be so strong, but making him wait for so long has intensified the feeling. His hips were bucking into his hand while he covered Lucy's body and face with his hot white liquid.

As Natsu came down from his peak he looked at the beauty on front of him. He finally did it. He finally broke Lucy Heartfilia, the proud heiress, guild member of Fairy Tail and his best friend. The sight before him made him hard once more. Before getting to the real business he got up and went into the kitchen to fetch some napkins and water for the celestial mage. While she rested he cleaned her up. He was pleased to see some of his cum has landed into her mouth and that she was actually swallowing it, even if she was semi-conscious. After releasing all her limbs and removing the egg vibrators, he sat next to her, waiting for her to get back to her senses.  
 _*I'm so proud of you Lucy. You got so strong since I met you. But will you be able to handle round two, too?*_

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLEAAAASE!**

 **Here you have it, the first part of the big sour lemon.**  
 **And this was just the beginning.**  
 **While going through the story once more I came up with an idea.**

 **IF THIS STORY GETS 5 MORE REVIEWS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED IMMEDIATLY!**

 **Look at it like a little motivation. :p And like I said, three words are good enough for a review, so doesn't have to be so long.**  
 **But of course the longe it is, the happier it would make me! 3 (that's what she said)**

 **Till next time my little Octupissies :D Love you 3**


	5. The Revenge (Part 3)

**Hey guys! thank you for your reviews** ❤️ **  
As promised, here is the next part of the lemon! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Seeing her slowly open her eyes, Natsu helped her to sit up and handed her the glass of water.  
Lucy needed time to realize what just happened a moment ago.  
 _*Oh my god, I actually came in front of Natsu. And did he cum all over me or was that my imagination? Well I don't see any white spots on me soo…Oh my this is actually kind of awkward and embarrassing now. The things I said…kyaa!*_  
Lucy grabbed onto her face, trying to cover it to hide her redness. When she realized nothing happened she lowered her hands to look at Natsu. But to her surprise he wasn't there where he stood a moment ago.  
"Where is…"  
That's when she felt something cover her eyes.  
"Kyaa Natsu, what are you doing now?"  
"Well you lost our game, Luce. Which means I won, and now I'm taking my price. Also if I remember correctly you also said something like 'Please Natsu, let me cum and I will do whatever you want!' and something about me punishing you, or am I wrong…Luce?"  
While saying her name he got really close to hear ear and gave it a lick, just like she did the evening before. At this point Lucy was actually happy that she was blindfolded, so she wouldn't have to look at his face. Her blush was evidence enough for her embarrassment.  
 _*Well he does have a point and I mean it's not like I don't want it so…*_

Suddenly she felt Natsu pull her back against his chest as his hands reaching around her for her breasts.  
 _*When did he remove the vibrators? My whole body is still so sensitive.*_  
Lucy was expecting Natsu to be gentle but she let out a gasp when she felt him roughly fondle her boobs.  
"Ah Natsu, can't you be a bit more gentle?"  
"Sorry, Luce, but your punishment isn't over yet."  
That's when Lucy felt her nipples being pinched once more. She let out a scream which sounded more like a moan.  
 _*W-Why does it feel so good when he does that?*_  
"Huh Lucy, I didn't know you were a masochist."  
"A-A masochist?"  
"Yeah you know, people who enjoy stuff like this."  
Suddenly she felt him bite down on her right shoulder, while pulling on her nipples. And again a scream escaped her mouth, but it definitely felt good.  
 _*Why does it feel good even though I feel pain with it?*_  
"See?"

Lucy could feel Natsu's famous grin behind her.  
 _*Damn him, I will kill him after this.*_  
Natsu kept on licking and nibbling on Lucy's neck and shoulder while playing with her breasts. Even though it felt good, Lucy needed more, and going by his pulsating member against her lower back, he needed it to.  
"Natsu could y…"  
Before Lucy could finish her sentence she felt Natsu lift her up and throw her on the bed, so now she was lying on her stomach. As she started to get up on all four and to protest she felt a hard slap against her bottom.  
"Ahhh!"  
"Listen, Lucy. I am the one in command here, not you, get it? Which means I decide when we're are going to move on and what we are going to do, understood?"  
To emphasize his question he gave her another slap on her right butt cheek.  
"Ahh yes, yes I get it."  
Lucy wasn't a virgin, and apparently Natsu wasn't either. She knew that Natsu was awere that she wasn't a virgin anymore, so maybe that was the reason why he was being so rough with her.  
 _*Or is this maybe his fetish?*_

The celestial mage didn't have so many sexual partners in her life, maybe only about three, but she was never satisfied with her sexlife, which was also the reason why the relationship never lasted. This experience was completely new to her and she couldn't deny that she liked it. The first orgasm she had today was the best orgasm she had in her whole life. She didn't understand why but the pinching and slapping made her core just throb more with excitement.  
 _*Huh…maybe I really am a masochist. Who would've thought?*_

Lucy was abruptly torn back out of her thoughts as another hard slap was heard.  
"Ahhh!"  
"Now, now, Lucy. Who said you can daydream while I'm having my way with you. To add more to your punishment, you are going to call me master till the end of your punishment, do you understand?"  
 _*Holy shit is this really Natsu talking? What the actual fuck? How didn't I see this?*_  
"Yes."  
 ** _SLAP_**  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, master."  
"Good girl."  
The thing that scared Lucy the most wasn't even Natsu's behavior, it was more her own. She realized that she actually didn't want the slapping to stop.  
 _*Forget about Natsu. Who the fuck am I? How did I never realize I'm into this kinky stuff? I-OH!*_

The blonde mage let out another scream as she felt Natsu finally penetrate her without a warning. Even though she was more than ready, with the juices dripping down her legs, she needed time to adjust and luckily Natsu gave her all the time she needed.  
 _*I might be into this stuff, but I'm not a monster. I still want it to feel good for Lucy, too. Heh, who would have thought that she was actually into this stuff? At least I don't have to fear anymore that she is going to despise me after this. And maybe I've finally found myself a partner who can keep up with me and satisfy my needs.*_

Natsu got pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Lucy slowly thrusting her hips back and forth. A sly smile appeared on his face. The fire mage immediately halted her movement with his hands and felt her tense up, knowing she did something wrong. The smirk disappeared from his face for a second, as he had to concentrate. Her walls were clenching so hard onto him, that when she tensed up it only became tighter.  
 _*Oh god, what's with this pussy? I never felt something like this. Shit…I have to focus. Damn it, Luce…*_  
 ** _SLAP_**  
"Did I tell you, you could move?"  
"No, master."

Lucy noticed that every time she called him master, his dick would twitch.  
 _*Seems like he really enjoys being called like that, huh? But why does it turn me on, too?*_  
"Well bad girls need to get punished, don't they?"  
"Yes, master."  
The celestial wizard was expecting another slap on her butt, but what she didn't expect is to have something familiar pushed up her ass.  
"Ahh N-Natsu…wha-"  
 ** _SLAP_**  
"Did you just talked back to your master?"  
"N-No, master."  
"Good."  
Finally Natsu started to move his hips. First he went agonizing slow, only to tease her more. Moving like this was also a big tease for him, but the expression on Lucy's face was definitely worth it. He could see that she was suffering, wanting more. Natsu was proud and a bit disappointed at the same time. He was proud that she actually obeyed to him, but a bit disappointed because he was enjoying punishing her if she tried to talk back. He decided it was enough with the teasing.

"Good girl. Time for your reward."  
Just as Lucy was about to turn her head toward him, she heard a familiar switch click and the small device in her butt started to vibrate.  
"Ahhhh m-master!"  
"Yes, scream for me, Luce."  
Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her right here and now. He started to pound her hard from behind, gripping tightly onto her hips. At this point he didn't care about her pleasure, only about his own, but according to her loud screams and moans she was enjoying herself greatly.

"God Lucy, I love your pussy. It's gripping my cock so tightly, like it doesn't want to let go of me. And at the same time it's so wet and warm. Fuck, Luce…"  
Apparently he was into dirty talk, too.  
"Ahh N-Natsu plea…"  
 _ **SLAP**_  
"M-Master!"  
"That's right!"  
Not really wanting to punish her, but just because feeling like it, he kept on slapping her already red buttocks. They were so round and perfect. Her ass looked like a perfectly shaped apple at the moment. Lucy's screams and moans only encouraged him more.

Feeling her walls clamping more around his dick and his own orgasm nearing he decided to bend forward and to unravel the knot of the blind fold, so it fell off. Just as Lucy realized that she was able to see again, she felt herself being lift. Natsu hooked each of his hands under her knees, forcing her to grab with her hands behind his neck and lean against him, while her legs were spread wide open. He then carried them out of the bed in front her large mirror.

"Look at yourself, Luce. Panting like a bitch in heat. God, you are so beautiful."  
"Ahh m-master…"  
"Watch how my dick is penetrating you and how I'll fill your lewd pussy with my cum."  
At first she didn't obey him, too lost in her own pleasure.  
"WATCH!"  
Natsu bit into her shoulder once more as he was pounding her hard, ready to release his semen into her. He made sure that she was watching. Lucy couldn't take her eyes away from the sight in the mirror and the way Natsu was pounding into her. She felt it coming. Her second big orgasm was about to burst through her.

Even though she wanted to lean her head back onto Natsu's shoulder, she didn't want to disobey him and watch when he was about to cum inside her. Finally she felt him twitch. He was reaching his peak and so was she. Just before bursting he let go of her neck.  
"SAY MY NAME, LUCY!"  
"NATSUUUU!"  
There it was, the sight of Natsu filling her pussy up with all the cum. He was cumming so much, that the sperm started leaking out of her. While still cumming inside of her, Natsu let go of one of her legs to use his hand and turn her head towards his, so he could finally ravage that mouth of hers. Lucy felt his tongue dominate hers, but at this point she was too weak to fight back and it just felt right.

Slowly the climax faded and Lucy felt like collapsing onto the floor, but before that could happen, Natsu scooped her up bridal style and let her lie down onto the bed. He then went into the bathroom and Lucy heard water pouring.  
 _*Is he going to take a shower now? Then I might as well sleep a bit. I'm probably going to be all sore tomorrow.*_  
Lucy closed her eyes, only to open them again, as she felt Natsu lift her up again and carry her into the bathroom. There he placed her into the bathtub, which was full with warm water and even some candles were lit.  
 _*How did he..? Oh yeah, fire mage…never mind.*_

The celestial mage didn't dare to look at his face first, but seeing that he hasn't moved an inch she slowly looked up, only to see his now limp member hanging above her.  
"Kyaa!"  
And again Lucy covered her eyes, while turning into a tomato.  
"Haha, what's the matter, Luce? It's not like you didn't see him enough by now."  
As she tried to look back at him once more, she noticed that he looked just like the Natsu she knew. That messy hair, the famous grin and even the way he stood there. No trace of the sadistic Natsu, that rocked her world ten minutes ago.  
"Are you not going to ask me to join you?"  
"No?"  
"Aw come on, Luce. I'm also tired, I mean the sex right now was pretty awesome and exhausting."  
Lucy slowly lowered her head under the water, a red shade on her cheeks, as she blew bubbles into it.  
 _*Well he ain't lying about that…*  
_ "Fine."  
"Really? Thanks, Luce!"

To no one's surprise the dragon slayer jumped ungracefully into the bathtub, splashing Lucy in the process.  
"Hey, watch it!"  
"Sorry, Luce."  
Right now he was sitting on the other side of the tub, each leg on one side, while her legs were in between them and pulled up. Lucy wasn't able to look Natsu straight in the eyes, yet.  
 _*Ten minutes ago, he would have punished me for screaming at him, and now he is acting like his old self? How does that even work?*_

It seems like Natsu noticed her confusion as he started to speak.  
"You know, it's just a fetish, Luce."  
"Huh, what?"  
Now he had her full attention and for a brief moment she forgot that they were both naked in the same tub. Natsu crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head, making him look like he was thinking about something.  
"Well the way I behaved while we had sex."  
"Okay let me stop you right there. Could you stop repeating that we had sex?"  
"Geez, why does it matter, I mean we did have sex and there is nothing to be done about it now. And for me it was the best sex I ever had. Why do you have to be a weirdo about it?"  
"You are calling me a wei…wait, did you just say the best sex you ever head?"  
"Yup, because it's true. I never felt so bonded to someone the way I did while I was fucking you."  
 _*Does he really have to speak like that?*_  
Lucy sight, realizing that it was indeed Natsu she was talking to right now, and he was pretty bold about stuff like that.

"…can I ask you something?"  
"Yeh sure, anything you want, Luce."  
And there was the classic Natsu grin.  
 _*Why is this so easy for him and I'm acting all stuck up. I guess I have to relax a bit more, too.*_  
Natsu noticed the change in Lucy's position, not looking so stiff anymore, which pleased him. To be honest he was afraid that he might lose her after all this, and he really didn't want to lose his best friend, because she was the most important person to him.

"With how many women did you…you know?"  
"Oh you mean with how many women I had sex?"  
"Yeh.."  
"Hmmm I don't know. I think it were 5 this month."  
"WHAT? 5 only this month? Do you have so much sex every month?"  
"Naw, last month it were 7 women."  
 ** _Silence_**  
"Ehm Luce, are you ok?"

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLEASE HUNS!** ❤️

 **Ohh I bet you wonder what Lucy's reaction is going to be like, am I right? ;DD**  
 **Well one more chapter to go, and then we are through.**

 **And again: 5 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER**  
 **Even thought it's the last chapter I'm staying with the 5 reviews, because I want to share the ending as soon as possible with you guys! :D**

 **So donate some reviews, some follows and some favs, I'm taking them all!** ❤️

 **Till the next chapter, Octupussies!**


	6. Happy Ending?

**Omg, thank you sooo mcuh for your awesome reviews! So happy about them.** ❤️ **  
Unfortunately I could only read the reviews in the mail, but couldn't access them here, so I wasn't able to answer to any of your reviews :**

But FINALLY here is the last chapter of the story.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu could have sworn he just saw Lucy's soul escape out of her mouth. He quickly leaned forward to shake her a bit.  
"Lucy! Lucy!"  
"Hm, what? Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine"

Lucy couldn't believe it. Despite the little hurt feeling she was actually amazed that he had so many sexual partners in his life and that no one ever noticed anything. How in the world did this man have enough energy to fight the bad guys and monsters and after that still go and fuck around.  
 _*Wow…that's some stamina.*_  
"But you know I didn't always have so much sex."  
"Hm?"  
"Well the thing is that as a dragon slayer, we also have some urges that dragons have, so our libido is also pretty strong. But unfortunately not everyone is able to satisfy a dragon slayer. So that's why we have more often sex then other humans. Also unlucky for me, not everyone is into the same fetish as I am so I often have to hold back."  
"Soo that means if your sex is good, you don't fuck around so much?"  
"Well sure, unless we want to that is."  
"Aaand do you think you are going to have sex soon again after today?"  
"Only if you want to, Luce."  
"Me? What do I have to do with this?"  
"Well obviously from now on I'm going to fuck only you Lucy, because you fit my expectations perfectly."  
"W-wh-h-at? N-Natsu you can't decide that on your own."  
"But why not, Lucy? I mean you are my best friend, so wouldn't you want to help me?"  
"Yeah, but…"  
"Also there is no way you can tell me the sex wasn't good for you, too."  
"Yeah, but…"  
"Who would have thought that the proud Lucy was a masochist, a perfect match!"  
"M-maybe, but…"

Suddenly Natsu grabbed her hand, pulling her over to his side, so her back was facing his chest now while sitting between his legs, his arms around her waist, holding her tight.  
"Thank you, Lucy. I'm happy I met you back then and that you are willing to stay by my side even after seeing this part of me."  
Lucy actually felt happy and a smile crept on her face. She couldn't be mad at him. In the end she did hold strong feelings for him. Maybe it wasn't love yet, but she was sure that someday it will be.  
 _*And till then I will have breath taking sex and still a best friend, soo it's kind of a win-win situation right? Especially since I'm going to be his only partner from now on.*_  
"Of course, Natsu. You are my best friend. Or should I call you master, hehe?"  
"Haha, don't be a tease, Lucy."

The celestial mage turned around and stuck out her tongue. What she did not expect was Natsu to capture her tongue and mouth with his own in a short kiss. When he pulled away her face was red again and he was grinning.  
"Idiot."  
Lucy decided to splash the fire mage with the bathing water a bit, which was a mistake, as he splashed back. A little fight erupted and lasted until the water turned cold.

Natsu was the first one to step out of the tub, but when Lucy followed he protested.  
"Wait Lucy, don't. Let me help you."  
"Don't be silly, Natsu. I can do th-huh?"  
Suddenly she felt her legs give in but before she could hit the ground she felt strong hands wrap around her, holding her bridal style once more.  
"See?"  
"…I guess I was more exhausted than I thought."  
Chuckling at her blushing face, Natsu carried her back to the bed, where he decided to join her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going to sleep, what does it look like?"  
"In my bed? I don't think so."  
"Aw come on, Luce. I will even fuck you again if you want to."  
"N-no need for that. Fine then, you can sleep here, but only tonight."  
"Thanks, Luce! You're the best!"  
"Yeah, yeah…"

As she turned around, not wanting to face him because she was scared that she won't be able to fall asleep while looking at his handsome face, she felt his arms pull her closer, so she could feel his skin on hers, and his nose bury into her hair. She heared him inhale her scent deeply.  
"You smell so good, Luce."  
 _*Uh-oh, is that what I think it is? Is he actually getting a boner again?*_  
"Ehm, Natsu?"  
"Yes, Luce?"  
"I don't think I would be able to go for another round right now, I'm still feeling sore down there."  
"No problem, Luce."

Relived Lucy rested her head once more against the pillow, closing her eyes. That didn't last long. Her eyes shot open as she felt the fire mage lift her right leg up and place his hard dick against her labia, before putting her leg down, now having his dick trapped between her thighs and against her vagina.  
"N-Natsu?"  
"Your skin is so soft, Lucy."  
Suddenly she felt him move. He was slowly sliding his dick in and out between her thigs. And with every move she felt his dick brush against her clit.  
 _*Oh god…*_  
Lucy couldn't say that she was not affected by this. The fact that his dick was not just warm, but hot, and brushing against her clit made her pussy overflow with juices once more, only for it to be used as lubricant.

Feeling the wet substance around his dick, Natsu started moving faster. The tightness of her thigs pressing together was incredible. Not as good as her pussy, but also pretty nice.  
 _*She smells so good, and her skin is so soft. And now she's even spoiling me with her delicious juice. God, what is she doing to me? I can't share you with anyone else, Luce._ *  
"Ahh N-Natsu sto-"  
Suddenly she felt him pinch her nipples again.  
"Ahhh!"  
"What did I tell you to call me when we are doing this kind of stuff?"  
"M-Master?"  
"Exactly."  
While his left hand was trapped underneath her, he used it to fondle her boobs, as it just reached them. His second hand went towards her mouth, pushing two fingers inside it.  
"Suck it!"  
And she obeyed. Lucy didn't fight the idea of her being a masochist anymore. She knew she was one, and it felt great. She twirled her tongue all around his fingers and sucked on them, making Natsu gasp and curse.  
"Fuck!"  
Natsu felt that he was about to reach his limit.  
 _*This little minx, no one was ever able to make me cum this fast.*_  
Not wanting to be the only one to climax he pulled his fingers out of her mouth, making a pop sound and slid them down to her clit, where he started to rub it.  
"Ahh Na-Natsu. I'm about to- I'm cummiiing!"  
Natsu gave her nipple one last pinch while feeling her juices coat his member. He was still thrusting his hips, loving the sound it made when he smashed against her butt. But he was not going to come this way, no way.

Suddenly Lucy felt Natsu shift and climb on top of her once more, only this time a bit higher, so he was sitting on her chest now.  
"Now be a good girl and open up your mouth wide. We don't want to dirty your sheets, right?"  
Lucy didn't fully understand what he wanted, as she was still in her blissful state, calming down from her climax. She opened her mouth slightly, expecting him to cum and aim at it. Once again, she was wrong.  
Natsu instantly showed his dick into her mouth and started moving his hips.  
 _*Is he actually trying to fuck my mouth? Oh my…*_  
Lucy didn't know if it was the adrenalin, the orgasm she had, maybe even Natsu's erotic expression or all things together that made her enjoy this so much. It's true that breathing was a bit difficult, but unfortunately, or maybe even fortunately for Natsu, he didn't know that Lucy was actually an expert on giving blowjobs. Before having sex with any of her ex-partners she would only satisfied them with her mouth a couple of months, before giving them the privilege to have sex with her.  
 _*Time to show you my skill, masterrr.*_

Till now Natsu didn't have such good experience with blowjobs. Either his ex-partners didn't manage to fit even half of his dick into their mouth or they would just gag and push him away if he tried something like this with them. So that's why he was obviously expecting Lucy to push him away too, but maybe she could last a bit longer. When he felt Lucy's hands on his hips, he thought she would try to stop him, but when he looked down at her face to tell her about her punishment, he was met with a determinate look and wiggling eyebrows,  
 _*Wha-?*_

Suddenly he felt Lucy grab onto his butt cheeks and push his dick all the way down her throat, till her nose touched his pubes and her lower lip his balls. Natsu was starting to see stars.  
"W-Wha…"  
This time it was Lucy's turn to not let him finish his sentence as she started showing his dick in and out of her mouth at a fast pace. The position didn't leave her much room to move her head, otherwise she could do it even better.

Natsu didn't like the victorious look on Lucy. She was supposed to be the one at his mercy, and not the other way round. A dragon slayer was supposed to be the dominant one in the relationship. Concentrating as hard as he could, he grabbed Lucy's hands and pinned them above her head. Knowing he didn't have to hold back anymore he gave her a smirk and started moving his hips on his own again. _*  
God, this is the best. Doesn't she have any gag reflex? I should have done this so much earlier.*_

It didn't take long for Natsu to empty his balls deep into Lucy's throat, letting out a loud roar as he came. When he pulled out he saw few droplets of his cum on the corner of Lucy's moth. He picked them up with his finger and pushed it into her mouth, ordering her to suck once more. He could tell by her glazed eyes that she enjoyed the experience almost as much as he did, almost. And that she was probably about to pass out. Still he enjoyed the feeling of her tongue dragging lazily around his finger, swallowing the rest of his cum. Pulling his finger out of her mouth he placed his dick again in front of her.  
"Clean it up."  
She did what he told her to do. Again her tongue darted out and lazily licked along his now semi-stiff penis, till no cum was left.  
"Good girl."  
The celestial mage gave him a weak smile, which made his heart melt.  
 _*Oh Lucy, you don't know what you are doing to me. Heck, even I don't.*_  
He also responded with a small smile and then decided to bend over and give her a small kiss on the forehead. When he pulled away he noticed that the girl was already asleep, breathing in a steady way. He crawled back in his earlier position next to her, and pulled her into his arms.  
"Sleep well, Luce, my little maso."

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up, only to find her lying alone in the bed. But by the warmth of the sheets, she could tell that someone was still lying here a few minutes ago. Looking up she saw a small letter next to a breakfast that someone made. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Natsu, just by looking at it: burned toast, spilled juice, marmalade spots on the table. Lucy sweat dropped but chuckled at how sweet the gesture was.

The first thing she did, was to reach for the letter. Yep, definitely Natsu's handwriting.  
 _*Maybe I'll get lucky and won't need so much time to decipher it.*_

 _ **Hey Luce! I didn't know how long you were going to sleep, because you looked pretty exhausted last night, so I went to the guild already. Happy was sleeping over at Wendy's place, in case you've been wondering where he was.**_

 _*Oh now that he mentions it…*_

 _ **Anyway, I made you some yummy breakfast, so you feel better soon. Today you should just rest, and maybe tomorrow we could go on a mission again?**_  
 _ **Also thank you for being my friend Lucy, you mean the world to me. Right now I have some feelings for you except friendship, but I need time to figure out what kind of feelings those are. I hope you will help me to do so. Anyway, see you later!**_

At this point Lucy's heart made a small jump.  
 _*So he feels it, too? Not just me? I'm so happy right now! Oh wait there is more!*_

 _ **P.S.: Oh you should say thanks to Cana for our amazing night! I actually just wanted to play a prank on you in the guild, you know like pouring water over you when you step into the guild or something like that, I thought it would be an awesome revenge. But Cana told me I should just fuck you and that that'll be the solution for both of us. Guess she was right! I wonder how she knew…**_

Slowly the letter slid out of Lucy's hands, landing on the floor gently. You could see Lucy's fingers and lips twitch, just like her eyebrow.  
 _*Wait….so Cana knew about Natsu's fetish and the way he was? So…Cana was the one who planned all this? WAIT! So Cana knows what happened tonight?...*_  
"CANAAAAA!"

* * *

Back at the guild you could hear Cana sneeze.  
"Oh are you catching a cold?"  
"Hm I don't think so. Can you grab me more booze, Mira?"  
"Sure."  
"Yo, Cana!"  
"Oh if it isn't Natsu. So?"  
"You were right! Your plan was perfect!"  
"Hehe, of course it was. But remember. Under no circumstances are you allowed to tell Lucy that you had the idea from me."  
"Oh…than we might have a little problem, hehe."  
"What do you me…"  
"CANAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH?"  
"Uh-oh…"  
"Well I have to go, thanks again!"  
"N-Natsu w-wait…"  
Suddenly Cana felt a dark presence behind her and a low and dangerous grumble.  
"Cana…"  
Slowly the magic card mage turned around.  
"O-oh hey Lucy. N-Nice seeing you here. So I heard everything went as planed? Good , now if you excuse me."  
Cana was just about to go when she saw Lucy raise both of her hands.  
"OH MY GOD LUCY I'M SORRY I PROMISE I'LL STAY OUT OF YOUR BUSINESS NEXT TIME! I PROMISE! DON'T HIT ME! WAAAH!"  
Before Lucy could do anything Cana stormed out of the guild. A few guild members looked after her and then back to Lucy, confused at what happened. Lucy shrugged and sat down on chair at a bar.  
"Oh hey Lucy, where did Cana go?"  
"Don't know. I was just about to give her a hug when she suddelny run off somewhere."  
"Are you not going to go after her?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh okay."  
"Mira, can you bring me a strawberry milkshake, pretty please?"  
"Sure."

Lucy watched as the smiling Mira went to prepare the milkshake. The funny thing was that Lucy didn't even plan on harming Cana. Sure she was first angry at her, but then she realized she should be thankful for what she did. Still it felt right to scare her a bit. She didn't know that she would scare her that much though. The blonde mage chuckled to herself.  
 _*It's not like I could run after her anyway how sore I am.*_  
"Here you go, Lucy."  
"Thanks, Mira."

Sipping on her milkshake through the straw she looked through the guild. The first thing she saw was Levy sitting on Gajeel's lap.  
*Oh what do we have here. How cute.*  
Letting her eyes sway more through the guild her gaze locked with Natsu's. He was staring right back at her. Even though he had his usual grin his eyes were predatory, dangerous and full of lust.  
 _*Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear a red dress again._ _Ups.*_

* * *

T **HE END**

 **So how did you like it? :P Was the story just like you thought it would be after reading the first two chapter? Were you disappointed or pleased?**  
 **I really want to hear your thoughts to it.**

 **I hope my story was fitting for ObeliskX's request, because I did change it a bit but tried to keep the main parts in it. :)**  
 **This is my second story, which means my second lemon, and the first time I tried to use some BDSM elements, so I'm sorry if it wasn't kinky enough for you guys. :P**

 **If you haven't read my first story, the go and check it out on my site please :D "The Tempting Smell" also Nalu.**

 **Anyway, if you have some questions, requests or anything else you would wish to tell me, you might es well PM me. :)**

 **Till the next time, my Octupussies!** ❤️

 **P.S.: PLSSSS REVIEW PLSSS**

 **P.P.S.: I upated my profile a few days ago, so feel free to check it out!**


End file.
